


Меч в ножны

by jetta_e_rus, WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020



Category: Nirvana in Fire
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020/pseuds/WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020
Summary: Краткое содержание: буйволиное упрямство и напористость - оружие, против которого нет защитыПримечание: продолжение к фику"Школа пьяного меча"
Relationships: Lin Shu | Mei Changsu | Su Zhe/Xiao Jingyan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Меч в ножны

Как тесно ножны обнимают меч,  
Как стан изогнут, точно дивный лук,  
Как знамени подобен шелк волос!

Пускай звучат удары плоти в плоть,  
И стоны поле боя огласят -  
От наслажденья вместе мы умрем.

  
  
У ворот поместья Су остановилась богато изукрашенная повозка. Приоткрылась дверь, и сидевший внутри поманил Мэй Чансу подняться на ступеньку в эту обтянутую шелком тесноту.  
  
– Прошу вас, господин Су!  
  
Как мог скромный советник отказать имперскому принцу, или, вернее, как мог Мэй Чансу нарушить свое обещание разделить этот вечер с другом? Против радушия у него не было щита, против щедрой любезности – достойного оружия. К тому же летний вечер обещал быть теплым, таким, что и мехового плаща недужному господину Су не требовалось.  
  
– Благодарю вас от всего сердца за любезное согласие, подарившее спокойствие моей душе, – начал Сяо Цзинъянь, когда Мэй Чансу устроился на сиденье подле него. – Надеюсь, вы поймете мое естественное желание не оставаться в долгу.  
  
– И какое это имеет отношение к желаю вашего высочества прокатиться вместе со мною по городу? Человек военный вроде вас должен презирать скудные удобства закрытой повозки, предпочитая им добрую верховую езду, но вряд ли здесь можно считаться долгами.  
  
– Улицы Цзиньлина – не то, что имперский тракт, – вздохнул Цзинъянь и развел руками. – Вы несомненно ощутите тряску, пусть недолгую, но с моей стороны будет лишь честно разделить с вами это неудобство, вместо того, чтобы ехать верхами. Вот и вся причина. А не то, что поездка за затворенными занавесями – отличный предлог уединиться с вами для неподобающего.  
  
Он улыбнулся, ослепительно и мягко. Сердце Мэй Чансу против его воли забилось хоть немного, но сильнее.  
  
– Подобные мысли пришли в голову вам, не мне, – кротко упрекнул он Цзинъяня. – Я всего лишь хотел спросить, куда вы меня везете.  
  
– В том, что, что вы остаетесь гласом разума, тогда как мой рассудок опьянен весенними ветрами, нет ничего удивительного. – Цзинъянь смотрел на него без смущения и с таким восторгом, как не глядят и на первую красавицу страны. – Но на ваш вопрос «куда» у меня все же есть ответ. Собственно, я с него и начал. Что не люблю оставаться в долгу...  
  
Он положил свою сильную длиннопалую кисть на руку Мэй Чансу. Тот вдруг подумал, что дорогой друг мог бы без усилий обхватить его запястье горячими пальцами, подобно браслету. И вечно мерзнущим рукам такая невинная ласка была бы приятна.  
  
Увы, слово «невинный», вопреки всем намерениям Мэй Чансу, уже вовсе не подходило к его отношениям с Сяо Цзинъянем. Ему даже случалось задуматься, не уступить ли Цзинъяню в его домогательствах раз и навсегда, с трезвой головой, тем самым привязывая седьмого принца к себе еще сильнее и крепче. Но вот незадача: Цзинъянь был искренне влюблен. Он не желал, чтобы советник _уступал_ ему и служил его желаниям, зато хотел разделить страсть с милым другом поровну, балуя и нежа самого Чансу. А настолько совершенное притворство в весенних играх было хилому телу Мэй Чансу определенно не под силу: тут и не всякий превосходно обученный наложник справился бы…  
  
Зато чтобы безыскусно наслаждаться тем, что удовольствие ему и вправду доставляло, у него выходило без труда.  
  
«Ученость в этом деле не на пользу, – упрекнул он себя. – Все-то ты думаешь там, где следует довериться отклику тела!» Увы, своему телу он не доверял с той поры, как с новой кожей и новым лицом делал первые неуверенные шаги по дорожкам Ланъя.  
  
Тем временем Цзинъянь, видно, расценив его молчание как знак терпеливой выдержки, а не рассеянности, продолжил:  
  
– Вы ведь водили меня не так давно в дом Мяоинь? Красавицы, несравненная музыка, допустимая в меру вольность обхождения… и да-да, конечно, имена и лица людей, которые мне следовало запомнить и которым надлежало отныне узнавать меня самого, буде случится необходимость. Приятное время, за которое мне следует отдариться честь по чести.  
  
– Вашему высочеству не стоило хлопотать… Не так велико было удовольствие, получаемое вами от того вечера, если глаза меня не обманывали, – укоризненно заметил Мэй Чансу.  
  
– От вашего проницательного взора ничто не укроется и за западными горами, – согласился Цзинъянь весело. – Я не любитель музыки: ни гуциня, ни пипы, – и, хотя прекрасные лица прислуживающих в Доме Мяоинь девушек доставляли мне радость, любоваться вами мне было еще отраднее, чем ими. Их вольное и непринужденное обращение горячило мне кровь, однако вы были далеки от меня, как луна в небесах. Вот как лучшее может стать препятствием хорошему!  
  
– Тогда я страшусь подумать о том, куда и зачем вы меня везете. Мстительность вашему высочеству точно не к лицу! – Из-за закрытых занавесей Мэй Чансу все же расслышал громкие голоса стражников и хлопанье полотнищ. – Ушам своим не верю: неужели вам пришла в голову пагубная мысль затеять поездку за пределы городских стен? Позвольте немедля воззвать к доводам разума и переубедить вас, поскольку…  
  
– Вы - очень, очень занятой человек и все свои труды употребляете мне во благо, – продолжил за него Цзинъянь. – Я это знаю и не посмею надолго отвлечь прекрасного господина Су от дел. Но ведь маленькую прогулку вам никто не запрещал? Это ближе, чем до горы Гу.  
  
– Ну да: генерал Ци, конечно, рассказал вам про нашу с ним встречу на горе Гу, – проворчал Мэй Чансу. – Что за злопамятный господин!  
  
– До места нашего назначения не больше трех десятков ли, и по хорошей дороге, – продолжал убеждать Цзинъянь, для верности завладев его рукой и трогательно переплетя с ним пальцы. – И стражи не пройдет, как мы доедем. Время за веселой беседой пролетит быстро. Для б _о_ льших бесчинств я все еще прискорбно трезв – хотя одни мысли о них в вашем обществе уже сладостны.  
  
– Каких таких бесчинств?  
  
– Совсем никаких! Пока мы не доберемся до места. Дом развлечений там мал, однако расположен в уединенном месте и превосходным образом устроен.  
  
Цзинъянь покраснел и прибавил торопливо:  
  
– Только не подумайте, ради всех богов, что я позволю ивовым красавицам и красавцам вам докучать. Мне известен ваш строгий нрав, господин Су, и ваша хрупкость, и я бы никак не посмел. А, если что, для всяческих полезных для здоровья телесных наслаждений у вас есть я!  
  
– Ваше высочество!..  
  
– Я без памяти влюблен, чуток к проявлениям вашего удовольствия, у меня ласковые губы и совершенно никакого ненужного стеснения, – решительно договорил Цзинъянь, полыхая щеками. – Для меня не будет большего счастья, чем убедить вас разделить эту заботу со мною.  
  
Масштаб стратегических планов принца по соблазнению недостойного простолюдина Су Чжэ поражал. Пора было признать разгулявшегося Буйвола к ответу.  
  
– Ваше высочество не смущает, что мы оба нынче играем несвойственные нам роли? Вы, добродетельный и зрелый муж, странным образом уподобились юнцу, который со всем пылом убеждает хорошенькую барышню приподнять подол и допустить пчелу к ее цветку, мол, приятно будет обоим. Но и я, немолодой и болезненный ученый, не слишком похож на такую барышню, смешно меня сравнивать с нею. Моя наружность тронута нездоровьем, тело ущербно, из меня негодный возлюбленный. Играть на нефритовой флейте мне недостанет дыхания, быть старшим братом – крепости плоти, а, позволив зрелому мужу беспрепятственно срывать цветы удовольствий с заднего двора, я и вовсе занемогу надолго. Разве пристало сыну дракона пить из надтреснутой чашки?  
  
Но упрямство некоторых рогатых непрошибаемо ничем. Цзинъянь ответил только:  
  
– Вы, господин Су, несомненно, ученый мудрец, взгляните же на это дело глазами своей мудрости. Разве и лучшим наставникам удавалось когда-нибудь уговорить влюбленного отвлечься от предмета его страсти, очерняя этот предмет? Разве может показаться смешным то, к чему стремишься всей душой? Боюсь, пока это наваждение меня не покинет, вам придется смиряться, терпеть и, благодаря вашей неиссякаемой доброте, изредка снисходить к моим бесстыдным желаниям в том виде, в каком это вас не обидит. Мы с вами найдем способ предаться удовольствию, который не причинит вам ни вреда, ни обиды. Несомненно, такое человеколюбие заслужит вам наилучшее благое перерождение в будущей жизни, а в этой - подарит неоднократную сладость сияющего пика, ради чего я приложу все усилия.  
  
– Вам бы хвалебные оды на празднествах возглашать! Я уже раскаиваюсь, что неосторожно переспросил сейчас о ваших так называемых б _о_ льших бесчинствах, – проворчал Мэй Чансу.  
  
Цзинъянь мягко приобнял его, привлек к своему плечу, давая возможность наилучшим образом расслабить спину и дать отдых телу.  
  
– Вы лучше на них своими глазами посмотрите, – шепнул он на ухо.  
  
***  
  
Мысли Цзинъяня, что неудивительно, во многих делах шли путями прямыми, точно копье. Его уединенный и превосходно обставленный дом развлечений оказался маленькими купальнями на берегу озера. Заведение могло приютить не больше полудюжины гостей, но уж ради них было готово расстараться.  
  
Здешние прислужники оказались сдержанными, но без подобострастия (то ли они не знали, что их навестил циньван, то ли получили строгий приказ делать вид, что не знают), а ивовые прелестницы, вопреки обычаю, не норовили то и дело задеть гостей рукавом, намекая на более откровенные прикосновения. Яства для принца и его гостя подавали легкие, и питье Цзинъянь лично наливал Мэй Чансу из особого кувшинчика, первым делом пояснив: «Специальный подарок моей матушки достойному мужу, которому лекари запретили вино». Жидкость щипала на языке, отдавала нежным привкусом имбиря, перца, гибискуса и трав и заставляла голову слабо кружиться.  
  
Чансу даже сделалось смешно. Что такого было взаправду в его хилых прелестях, чтобы они заслуживали таких усилий?  
  
– Вы напрашиваетесь на похвалу своей внешности, господин Су? В моих глазах вы прекрасны весь, от ушей до пяток. – только и ответил Цзинъянь, поднимая его на ноги и настойчиво подталкивая в сторону главного блюда сегодняшнего вечера – купального бассейна с горячей водой. Похоже, чудесный напиток настолько расслабил Чансу, что он, точно пьяный, начал проговаривать мысли вслух. – И да, про «излишне обнажать прискорбное несовершенство» тоже уже было, не повторяйтесь. Дайте-ка я сам вам помогу, мне снести ваш гнев будет легче, чем слугам.  
  
Его руки развязывали и распахивали, щекотали легкими касаниями и царапали кожу загрубевшими мозолями, освобождали от шарфа и верхних халатов с невиданной для человека благородного сноровкой – а когда все это завершил короткий поцелуй-укус в загривок, Чансу издал звук величайшего возмущения и прянул вперед: туда, где у воды с поклоном его ждали двое слуг, чтобы избавить господина от нательного и помочь ему опуститься на уходящие вглубь небольшого бассейна ступени. Точно он был хрупкой придворной дамой, не привыкшей и шагу ступить, не опираясь на чью-то руку.  
  
– Дно выложено «облачным камнем» и скользкое, – пояснил Цзинъянь, сам непринужденно скидывая свои шелковые одеяния на руки слуг. Мэй Чансу мазнул взглядом по его нагому телу и тут же принялся рассматривать собственные торчащие из воды колени, точно они представляли собой занятное зрелище. Янский столб Цзинъяня вздымался уже уверенно, и ему не было нужды дополнительно крепнуть под любопытствующим взором.  
  
Слуги испарились сей же миг, будто в дверной проем их выдуло ветерком. Цзинъянь опустился в воду быстро и шумно, точно сходящий с катков на речную гладь корабль, и тут же устроился у Мэй Чансу под боком.  
  
– Вам не стоит мерзнуть. – Цзинъянь подобрал бронзовый черпак и принялся поливать ему плечи и шею. Вода была превосходная: ровно такая, чтобы греть, но не обжигать, а еще над нею поднимался нежный пар, обнимавший мерзлое тело подобно наилучшему меху  
  
– Что ж, именно таким вы полагаете достойное времяпрепровождение? Уподобиться черепахам в летнем пруду?  
  
– Что до меня, я уже достиг Западного рая и никуда отсюда не денусь, – широко улыбнулся Цзинъянь. – Разве что прогуляюсь рука об руку с вами полюбоваться здешними красотами с самых сияющих пиков. Поспешите выразить ваши желания, господин Су, или недостойный устроит все по своему скромному разумению и в согласии со своей беспутной натурой.  
  
Цзинъянь во хмелю, нелепый, отважный и раскованный, был попросту мил и привлекателен. Цзинъянь – стратег весенних битв и красноречивый соблазнитель - был чем-то вовсе незнакомым Чансу, однако притягательности не утратил.  
  
– Благородный муж поймал бы вас на слове и сказал, что его душа не приемлет беспутства. И мы бы с вами бесцельно мокли в теплой водичке до самого вечера. Но ничтожный вроде меня, объятый трепетом, не преминет спросить напрямую, чем же ему грозит нерешительность и молчание.  
  
– Охотно вас просвещу…  
  
Цзинъянь придвинулся ближе и переплел с ним ногу, словно не давая уплыть в странствие по теплым водам. Чансу – нагой, разморенный, способный уже легко достать рукой до чужой восставшей плоти, – настроился в этот самый миг на решительную атаку. Но, похоже, ритуал ухаживания грозил затянуться по полному церемониалу.  
  
– Начну я с того, что усажу вас к себе на колени и расплету волосы с усердием заботливой супруги, а потом возьму плату за труды: зацелую вам шею и плечи, распробую кожу на вкус. Вы позволите мне эту малость?  
  
Не то! Чтобы принц изысканным слогом умолял простолюдина дозволить ему вещь настолько невинную, когда сам мечтал, вне сомнения, о настоящем сочетании тел? Цзинъянь обычно отличался прямотой, потому это резануло по ушам Мэй Чансу откровенной фальшью и насмешкой и заставило его ответить резче, чем надлежало бы:  
  
– Любезный Сяо Цзинъянь, верно, забыл, что я - не невинная барышня. Раз уж сижу подле вас без единой нитки на теле, то понимаю, чем такие встречи заканчиваются. При всей моей телесной слабости я - не кусок сахара, не растаю.  
  
Он не успел договорить, как Цзинъянь резко склонился к нему и руки, обещавшие ласкать, поймали его на месте в жесткий захват, притиснув локти к бокам.  
  
– Вы непоследовательны и не облегчаете мою задачу, господин Су!  
  
– Чем это? – огрызнулся он машинально; нападение невольно заставило вскипеть кровь, хоть Чансу не мог и помыслить оказать достойное сопротивление.  
  
– Тем, что мешать заявленное вами равнодушие к южным забавам с щедрым дозволением мне отпустить себя – все равно что рассыпать порох меж углей!  
  
– Неужели ваше высочество настолько утратит себя в этом пожаре, что решится взять желаемое силой? – отбрил он, не задумываясь.  
  
Пальцы, стискивающие его локти, закаменели.  
  
– Даже так, господин Су? А ведь вы прекрасно знаете, что вам нечего меня опасаться. Сдается мне, что вы, подобно тщеславной красавице, сейчас попеременно приближаете меня и отталкиваете, упиваясь своей безнаказанностью. Хорошо. Вдохните!  
  
– Что?.. – Мэй Чансу растерялся.  
  
– И выдыхайте, – довершил свое распоряжение Цзинъянь и, притянув Мэй Чансу к себе, накрыл его рот своим.  
  
Чансу, без упора проехавшийся пятками по гладкому дну, оказался притиснут к его распаренному мокрому телу. Он полулежал на груди Цзинъяня, животом ощущая его крепкую плоть и не в силах скрыть не единого проявления своего собственного желания. Уверенные руки выглаживали ему спину и плечи, разбирали и болезненно-сладко тянули волосы, пощипывали поясницу и не отказывались спускаться ниже, а поцелуй все тянулся, мягкий, но настойчивый. Смешивать дыхание так долго! Мыслимо ли это для человека с его недугом? Он хотел это сказать, но вместо этого простонал Цзинъяню в губы что-то неразборчивое и неподобающе томное.  
  
Цзинъянь, однако, отнесся к этому стону со всем вниманием и освободил губы советника для мудрых или жалобных речей, переместившись с поцелуями ниже. Он сцеловывал с худых плеч капли и прихватывал зубами нежную кожу на горле, щекотно дразнил шею напряженным кончиком языка и легко кусал за мочку уха. Мэй Чансу почувствовал себя предназначенным к съедению спелым персиком. Хмель окончательно покинул его голову, зато, точно разогретый мед, стек вниз, в чресла.  
  
Цзинъянь протиснул ладонь между их мокрыми телами и с уверенностью обхватил пальцами оба янских стебля. Миг, когда он принялся водить ладонью вверх и вниз, был рассчитан лучше, чем введение в бой засадного полка. И двигал он ею в точности так, как надо: не слишком быстро, не слишком резко, с полным пониманием того прискорбного факта, что Чансу – не самый стойкий боец в весенних сражениях и его меч еще только воспрял к бою. Плоть скользила в воде, соприкасаясь с другой плотью, понемногу наливаясь желанием. Чансу подался вперед, вжимаясь крепче, стремясь получить от этого соприкосновения больше. Цзинъянь немедля подхватил его под ягодицы, давая необходимую опору, и вдобавок переменил положение руки. Теперь он оставил без ласки собственный ствол, зато его пальцы, сомкнутые кольцом, прошлись по крепнущему стеблю Мэй Чансу от самого основания до венца, еще раз, и еще. На третий раз он мягко потер большим пальцем расселину на навершии, и Чансу невольно всхлипнул, когда его протянуло сладкой дрожью предвкушения. Цзинъянь улыбнулся и пробормотал: «Хорошо…». И повторил.  
  
В прежней жизни Мэй Чансу возмутился бы, что эти движения такие мучительно медленные. Сейчас же ритм был выверен специально для него и совершенен, как в лучших мелодиях дома Мяоинь. В такт этому ритму Цзинъянь дышал глубоко и мощно, точно после бега, медленно подводя его к кульминации этой музыки, а Чансу бездумно и бесстыдно подавался ему навстречу и ерзал у него на коленях. Наконец Цзинъянь разжал пальцы и взял его за подбородок, поднимая лицо к своему и медленно обводя языком приоткрытые губы.  
  
– Еще… – слабо возмутился Чансу.  
  
– Прости. Изнываю! Хочется всего сразу. Стиснуть пальцами твой зад. Гладить бедра изнутри. Ласкать бубенцы. Мне бы столько рук... ох… как у многорукого демона из-за Западных гор… Давай-ка так!  
  
Чансу и не успел опомниться, как уже полулежал с широко разведенными коленями на верхней, покрытой лишь тонким слоем воды, ступеньке, а Цзинъянь решительно склонился к его паху и взял в рот. Чансу застонал в голос и сжал ногами его бока. Прилив наслаждения понимался все выше, грозя накрыть бедного ученого с головой. Демон, вот как? Сейчас он был готов святотатственно признать рот седьмого принца божественным во всех проявлениях. О, эти губы, сжатые в кольцо так же, как прежде – пальцы, и язык, щекотно поднимающийся по ложбинке черепашьей головки, и издаваемые Цзинъянем непристойно причмокивающие, сосущие звуки, точно нефритовый стебель Чансу был большой виноградиной, из которой тот вытягивал сладкий сок! Совершенно не подобающие принцу умения, но до какой степени совершенные...  
  
Он успел лишь предупредительно стукнуть пяткой Цзинъяня по заду (тот предпочел этого не заметить), прежде чем его выгнуло в долгой сладкой судороге.  
  
– Ты не должен был… – проговорил Чансу слабо. Голос звучал хрипло, будто после простуды. Будто это он сам обласкал ртом багровый меч и принял в горло глоток живой ртути.  
  
– О да… теперь мне должен ты. – Цзинъянь все еще дышал глубоко и часто, но произнес это довольно и чуть ли не весело. – Да знаю, твои медные врата на замке… не покушусь.  
  
Но Чансу, охваченный непристойным весенним вдохновением, уже знал, как разрешить и это затруднение  
  
– Погоди расстраиваться. – Он перевернулся на живот. – Может, у меня и нет для твоего меча тесных ножен, но разве он откажется потереться между шёлковых подушек?  
  
Принимая нефритовый ствол Цзинъяня между сомкнутых ног, он чувствовал себя человеком лживым, порочным и безусловно счастливым. Цзинъянь покрыл его всем собой, стиснул его бедра крепче и вбивался между них с упоением, которого столь неловкий способ удовлетворения вряд ли заслуживал. Даже непонятно, отчего, довершив дело, он так громко и счастливо застонал.  
  
И с теплой купальней – это Цзинъянь тоже хорошо придумал. Вода растворяла и уносила пролившееся семя и пот, расслабляла, нежила…. Да настолько, что после пережитого наслаждения все члены у Мэй Чансу сделались как ватные и глаза закрывались сами собой. Он, разумеется, всеми силами боролся с этим прискорбным состоянием и говорил, говорил вдвое больше обычного, лежа на груди у Цзинъяня и слушая успокаивающий стук его сердца.  
  
– Ваше высочество являете собой пример человека, способного согласно всем приметам ухватить феникса удачи за хвост в делах государственных. Раз вам столь прискорбно не повезло в любви...  
  
– Первому – рад, а откуда вы взяли второе? – Цзинъянь перебирал пряди его волос и был настроен на благодушный лад.  
  
– Вы избрали себе в возлюбленные человека глубоко недужного, какое же это везение?  
  
– Человека, который льнул к моим рукам, излился в непритворном удовольствии, а потом и меня вознес к небесам? Всем бы так не везло!  
  
А вот это прозвучало самодовольно. Пришлось окоротить:  
  
– Хм. Вам еще повезло, что, спускаясь с этих небес, я по дороге не схватил сердечный приступ.  
  
Увы, Цзинъянь не устрашился.  
  
– О, даже так! Что ж, передам благодарность матушке за заботы и воздам хвалу ее проницательности.  
  
– Что такое ты сказал госпоже супруге Цзин?! – От возмущения Мэй Чансу даже глаза открыл и позволил себе совершенно неподобающее обращение.  
  
– Я? Что мне нужно питье с приятным, похожим на вино вкусом для человека, которому лекари не дозволяют хмельного. О полезных для такого больного укрепляющих свойствах она, полагаю, догадалась сама. А ты что подумал? Что я рассказал матушке без утайки о своем желании предаться южным играм с прелестным господином Су и получил в ответ питье, доброе напутствие, бутылочку целебной мази и ларец с весенними игрушками?  
  
Чансу не нашелся, что ответить, Хуже того. Он почувствовал, что беспричинно и неудержимо краснеет. И спокойствию его духа не помогло, что Цзинъянь прибавил своим низким бархатным голосом:  
  
– Интере-е-есно… Даже если все так и было, отчего это могло бы смутить вас, господин Су? Вы не знаете мою матушку лично, вряд ли вас сможет обеспокоить что-то связанное с нею. Однако она – искусная лекарка, сведущая во всех тайнах человеческого тела, и не находит стыдным ничего, что касается телесного здоровья. Ее опыт в императорском гареме бесценен.  
  
Он наклонился к самому уху Чансу, чтобы договорить и вовсе возмутительное:  
  
– Хотя насчет целебной мази мысль здравая. Вы прежде обмолвились, что по хрупкости не могли бы принять меня без ущерба, – но, возможно, ее особые снадобья и мое усердие могли бы нам с этим помочь?  
  
Цзинъянь уже доказал, что его пальцы и губы – истинное чудо этого подлунного мира и что терпением он тоже не обделен. Нет сомнений, что, готовя ранее нетронутые ножны для своего меча, он бы не поскупился на терпение, масло и ласку. Но… Нет. Чансу следовало блюсти в этом деле твердость, а не уподобляться и вправду ветреным красавицам, у которых «нет» означает «да» и меняется каждую стражу.  
  
– Вы обещали не покушаться на запретное, Сяо Цзинъянь, – попрекнул он сурово, хотя в словах его было больше уверенности, чем в мыслях. – Стоило мне уступить вам в малом…  
  
– Обещал, помню. Но слова-то мне никакие не запрещены! Вы же не невинная дева, и я не давал вам обещания вовсе не упоминать о тех делах, от которых ваш меч сам поднимается к бою. Будь вам противна сама мысль, что я войду в доселе крепко затворенные врата, неужели бы мои слова разбудили бы вот _это_?  
  
Цзинъянь накрыл ладонью возмутительно крепнущий драгоценный стебель Чансу. Подумать только, второй раз за вечер! Не иначе в напитке было нечто, укрепляющее не только сердце, но и мужскую силу. Надо будет преодолеть неловкость и написать Чэню письмо с вопросом о возможных последствиях принятия незнакомого зелья. Пока же ему пришлось отвести взгляд, чтобы набраться смелости и спросить:  
  
– Но уж насчет целебной мази вы, надеюсь, пошутили?  
  
– Чансу… – дыхание защекотало ему ухо, а пальцы беззастенчиво и мягко обласкали тело: чувствительную внутреннюю сторону бедер и сокрытое местечко за яшмовыми бубенцами. – Сами посудите. Я целую луну разыскивал для вас этот дом, продумал все: и угощение, и вино, и чашки, и благовония, и халат, в который вы облачитесь после купания. Был готов и к вашему согласию, и к отказу. Неужели я мог бы оказаться настолько небрежен, чтобы не захватить с собою все, потребное для весенних игр?  
  
Чансу представил себе это «все», собранное обученными слугами и евнухами дворца, и почувствовал, как горят щеки.  
  
– Но…  
  
– Вы уже отдались мне так, как можно только с возлюбленным на ложе, разделили со мной наслаждение, – продолжал убеждать Цзинъянь. – Решитесь же и завершите это соединением тел. Полной страстью, согласным удовольствием, моим семенем и ян, которые наполнят вас! Клянусь, вы не пожалеете.  
  
– Вы изысканно распутны, ваше высочество.  
  
– Куда мне! Всего лишь влюблен. И предусмотрителен. Но одно никак не вяжется с другим. Если не хотите, чтобы меня разорвало напополам, сжальтесь и допустите меня в сокровенное.  
  
Когда губы, которые совсем недавно обнимали твой нефритовый жезл, говорят подобное, не в человеческих силах сопротивляться. Чансу извернулся так, чтобы обеспечить рукам Цзинъяня большую свободу. Возмутиться он всегда успеет. Насладиться – нет, не всегда. А сейчас он наслаждался тем, как пальцы Цзинъяня мяли ягодицы, подбираясь к самому входу. И словно этого было мало, тот вновь начал двигать кулаком по его янскому стеблю: незамысловатая ласка, желанная, как первая горсть риса в начале пиршества. Во рту у Чансу сразу пересохло от возбуждения.  
  
– Вы слишком… слишком изощренный любовник. Не похожи на того прямого и не избалованного удовольствиями Сяо Цзинъяня, которого я знаю, – выговорил он с трудом. Просто и безыскусно, зато нелживо. – Не подменили ли вас, часом? В прошлый раз вы были неуклюжи, напористы и ласковы, как щенок…  
  
– В прошлый раз я был прискорбно пьян. А нынче если и кажусь изощренным, то лишь взорам полной невинности. Эй! – забеспокоился Цзинъянь и даже ласки прекратил на мгновение. – Не хотите же вы сказать, что при такой обольстительной наружности, как ваша, со страстями «отрезанного рукава» вы знакомы только по весенним картинкам?  
  
– Нет-нет. По правде, не могу похвастаться тем, что сам в юности не был беспутен и устоял от дуновений южного ветра. Но, увы, с тех шалостей минуло много лет… А вы продолжайте, не останавливайтесь! – выдохнул Чансу, хмелея сразу и от возбуждения, и от собственной наглости.  
  
– Что ж, тогда ты у меня нынче вспомнишь молодость, – пробормотал Цзинъянь и честно принялся исполнять свою угрозу.  
  
Он и вправду позволил себе роскошь не спешить. Его пальцы ласкали, надавливали, мяли, проникали в запретное: сперва с опаской, как вор в богатый дом, потом легко, как хозяин в собственное поместье, и, наконец, победительно резко, как врывается в осажденный город захватчик. К этой минуте у Чансу не было никаких сил сдержать стоны.  
  
– Тело господина Су восхитительно и имеет все признаки страстной натуры, – ученым тоном сообщил напоследок ему бесстыдник Цзинъянь, прилаживаясь мечом к отверстым ножнам, и на этом изысканные речи прекратил. Дальше стены купальни эхом умножали только звуки, свойственные любому безудержному соитию.  
  
***  
  
– Прекрасный и ослепительный господин Су. Едва прикрытый нательным халатом, расслабленный, благодушный. Пронзенный моим оружием множество раз до полного удовлетворения. Чего мне еще желать и на что может быть приятнее любоваться?  
  
Следовало прочитать Цзинъяню нравоучительную отповедь о том, что самодовольство не приводит к добру, но тело Чансу наполняла такая истома, что даже колючки из-под языка куда-то делись.  
  
– Вы воистину одарены талантом к весенним боям, ваше высочество, – только и отозвался он. – Я еще подумаю, не стоит ли мне начать ревновать к тем, с кем вы этот талант совершенствовали прежде.  
  
Он с удивлением понял, что произнес это почти всерьез. Ведь если Цзинъянь влюбился в него первым, его самого это наваждение настигло теперь.


End file.
